Sun Colors
by Violin Ghost
Summary: Ginny is frustrated, Luna is firm, and Hermione - startlingly - helps Luna see things in a different light.


**_Sun Colors_**

To say that Ginny was ruffled was putting it mildly. She was frustrated, no, _aggravated_ with the calm, blonde girl standing in front of her, staring straight back into Ginny's glare with a determined look in her dreamy eyes. Luna wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, granted. But honestly! To refuse to wear the bridesmaid's outfit?

"Luna," and Ginny worked harder to control the irritation in her voice, "I'm up to my _neck_ trying to keep the reporters at bay, the cake is a complete and utter mess, and the least _you_ can do is agree to wear the gown, for crying out loud!" And Ginny knew she was breaking down, becoming unreasonable in her own anger, but she could hardly prevent the hot tears welling in her eyes from flowing.

"Luna, it's really not that bad," said Hermione in a quieter voice, holding the inoffensive gown up to the light, and Ginny couldn't help but feel resentful that Hermione could keep control of herself. "It's actually very pretty, the pale green is really—"

"Oh, I don't think the dress isn't pretty," said Luna seriously. Ginny willed herself to be silent, furious at Luna's calm tone. "If I wear it, it'll be the prettiest dress I own. But I _can't_ wear it."

"Why not?" said Ginny through gritted teeth. She had decided a long time ago that Hermione and Luna would be her bridesmaids, but if this went on any longer…

"It isn't a sun color," Luna said softly, and Ginny could have sworn that something bright was glinting in her eyes as well. "Daddy said people should always wear sun colors to weddings, for luck."

Oh. Ginny felt some of her anger evaporating, remembering the news Harry had mentioned in passing a few years ago, of how Xenophilius Lovegood had been released from Azkaban, but hadn't quite recovered—indeed, might never recover. Luna hadn't spoken of it to anyone, though she _had_ been spending a lot more time in the tall, black house than was warranted, come to think of it…

"Luna," Ginny said in a more composed voice, "it doesn't matter what color you wear to a wedding. If you wish luck upon the married couple from your heart, it won't be relevant, not really." She was horribly aware of how empty, how banal her words sounded, but all she wanted to do was wipe away the watery brightness in Luna's eyes.

"I know I'm ruining your wedding," said Luna with that familiar knack of speaking awkward truths, "and I won't join the entourage anymore, if you don't want me to. I'm sorry, Ginny. But I _will_ wear sun colors to your wedding, because I want every sort of happiness for you and Harry."

Ginny wondered how she could have ever been angry with Luna, and answered, "But Luna, I _want_ you to be in my entourage. You're my bridesmaid, and one of my dearest friends."

"I want to do it too; I've never been a bridesmaid before. People will think I'm a strange choice for a bridesmaid, I expect. But… I _have_ to wear sun colors, Ginny."

Hermione, who had been quietly watching this exchange all the while, now spoke up. "Luna, have you ever seen a sun-shower before?"

Luna turned to face her, silvery eyes wide. "Oh yes," she said, "Daddy always says that the Snorkacks are attracted to—"

Hermione cut across her. "You know what always—or nearly always—follows a sun-shower, don't you?"

Luna nodded. "Of course. A rainbow."

"But what _makes_ a rainbow?"

"Actually, Daddy has this theory that—"

"Luna," Hermione interrupted her for a second time, "let me _show_ you what makes a rainbow." And she strode towards the window, yanked the drapes aside to allow a misty shaft of light into the room, and proceeded to spout water from her wand with an utter disregard for the wooden floor.

Luna's eyes were wider than ever.

"The sun," she said in a rather impressed voice, as though she could see where this was going and was pleased that Hermione was thinking outside the box. "The sun makes the rainbow. So the colors—"

"Are all the sun's colors," finished Hermione in a gentler voice.

Luna broke into a lovely, radiant smile, and words Ginny would never have expected to come from Luna—to Hermione, of all people—erupted from her eagerly. "You're right, you're right!"

With a well-satisfied grin, Ginny held the gown up once more. "So you'll wear it, then?"

* * *

_A/N: I seem to be on a writing spree, though this was a very quick, enjoyable piece to write. Reviews are always appreciated. :)_


End file.
